Sunset Silences
by Eve Royal
Summary: There are times where words become annoying, like buzzing mumbles near your ear. And those times are when silence is welcome, when all you need is the comfort of a person. So it is with these two. D/K


A/U: Uh... Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Must you taunt me?!

* * *

**Sunset Silences**

_"Two hearts in love have no need for words." Desbordes-Valmore _

They were companions. Friends, even. Sitting on a patch of grass away from the peering eyes of others, they sat in silence. Always silence. It wasn't important to them whether or not they knew each other, whether they spoke. In fact, not speaking to each other only heightened their level of trust for the other.

None of their friends could tell you when it started exactly. But the two of them could. They knew the exact Friday that she had sat crying on a hilltop, for no reason that he knew of. But he never asked. He merely sat beside her and let her cry as he held her gently within his arms. He knew what it was like to cry, but having no one near to cry with.

She finished her heart-breaking sobs, and shakily smiled at him. He held her chin in his firm, yet tender, hand eyeing her face for any other sign of tears. And, seeing none, he grinned that smile that every boy at heart has, released his hold on her and lay on the ground, gazing at the scene the sunset had made. She hugged her knees and stayed seated by him, enjoying the peace the sunset had brought. They stayed like this, long after the sun had gone past the horizon line. In fact, they may have stayed all night, if an elderly couple hadn't passed them, commenting on what a cute couple they made.

He flushed bright red and looked to the side while a light blush spread across her cheeks and she shyly looked at the ground before her. Suddenly, he stood up and after helping her up as well, gave her left hand a hard squeeze with his left hand, and walked off. She watched him for a moment, then turned in the opposite direction and left for home like he had.

The next week – whether by chance, fate or the pulling of two hearts – the two met in the same place and watched the sunset again, until a stranger broke the comforting silence. Every Friday, the two met in silence, sat in silence, and after a few hours left with the same left-handed squeeze in silence. It became not only part of their weekly routine, but part of themselves. They began to look forward for Fridays, not for the weekends, but for the sunsets.

One Friday in June, exactly a month after the first meeting, he found her in their special place; the only difference in the scene being her state of happiness. She literal glowed and every now and then would giggle to herself, rocking back and forth. He sat in continuous silence until a light chuckle pierced the air. She turned to look at him, confusion written upon her lovely face, and he smiled a beautiful, calming smile, tucking a strand of loose red hair beneath her ear before returning his gaze to the sunset, sighing happily. He couldn't have explained it (he wasn't one for words, they never came out the way he wanted), but somehow seeing her happy made him happy; and hearing her laugh filled him with a warmth he hadn't felt in years. She was the picture of innocence and grace. Very much like spring – bright and cheerful. His mother had been a spring person, and so it seemed, was the girl beside him bopping her head to some silent tune only she could hear. He realized that they weren't as alike as he had first thought they were, but that only heightened his joy.

By the middle of summer their friends had noticed their disappearances and had often commented on it. The boy never had girlfriends, but he did have three friends and a duty to learn his father's trade, business. But all who were close to him realized that this was his special secret, and that no amount of badgering was going to force his tongue. She however, had a time-consuming boyfriend and was very popular. Though, she did have three friends who understood what she needed – a little bit of peace and quiet. The two never missed a Friday, never minding what the weather, or their health.

The two soon figured out that the boy was quiet, calm, collected, but had a deep sorrow nesting in his soul, while she was cheerful, flighty, bright and dreadfully curious. He never saw her without a smile, and she never saw him without his shades.

One day in late July, the girl had a burst of courage, and did a very brave thing, one no one had yet tried. Quickly, so she didn't loose her nerve, she placed her strong fingers on the arms of the glasses, and began to pull them off. Suddenly, his hands covered hers, ceasing their movement. Their eyes locked, her gaze unfaltering, him frowning, until he dropped his hands and allowed her to continue. She slowly tugged them off and gasped silently at his uncovered eyes – two sea-coloured crystals that, at her shocked face, twinkled with amusement like the stars. Both stared at each other, until he blinked and she smiled. Then, in another burst of courage, she lay her head on his shoulder, and hugged him, sighing happily when he returned it and lay his head on top of hers. Still, silence reigned.

From that day on, the girl always slid his glasses off and smiled into the jewels, so few people saw. And he always let her.

Another day, she sat waiting for him when he suddenly ran through the trees, grabbed her hand and led her to another place. He knew his friends were trailing him and he didn't want them to be found. She was his bit of paradise, and if anybody else came in and found her, the spell would be broken. She didn't know why he was running, or where he was taking her, but she trusted him. She always did.

The last Friday before school began, her friends were hosting a party at the beach. When she arrived at their spot, she gently took his large hand in her smaller one, and led him to a cliff overlooking the beach. Once there, the sun began to fall into the ocean and he gasped at the beauty. She smiled at him and he smiled back – an understanding passed between the two that this was their new place. She pointed to the figures on the beach that one could barely see and he waved to them, his boyish grin shining on his handsome face. It warmed her so see him care for people he didn't even know just because she did. And for a second, she loved him for it.

When school began, the two continued to come, but with coats on instead of T-shirts. One day, she came early with an English book that she had to read for class. She struggled to find a comfortable position when she felt two warms arms wrap around her and pull her into a chest. She glanced up at him, pulled off his glasses and settled into his embrace as she began to read. He stopped her once the sky began to change colours, her favourite part of the sunset. How he knew that she loved this part, she didn't question, just like he didn't question how she knew that his favourite part was just as it slipped beneath the horizon.

Around November her friends made a very good point. Winter was coming soon, was she still going to continue leaving every Friday evening? She also wondered the answer to that, and had been for quite a while. When she came to their spot that Friday he noticed something was on her mind, but wanted her to make the first move. She waited for two more weeks before she finally spoke.

"Winter is coming soon."

His eyes lit up as he heard her voice speak to him. It suited her as it was also like spring; crisp and clear. It was high, and joyful, with the hints of purity and innocence to it like he couldn't describe.

He nodded slowly. "Scary, isn't it?"

She felt a smile spread across her face. It was low, but not deep sounding, and had a slight rasp to it that only made his voice sound warmer than it already did. She was somehow reminded of an oak tree – strong and true.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Well, in a little more than two months, we'll have been friends for six months." She looked over at him.

"You really think we are friends?"

"Of course. Why else would we both keep coming to watch the sunset; 'cause we're crazy? Besides, my other friends are jealous, 'cause you take up every Friday night when they could be at my house partying."

She smiled. "My friends were wondering if I was going to continue disappearing every Friday once winter hits. And, I did not know how to answer them."

He looked at her sharply. "Of course we are. We might need to find another spot, but we're still gonna meet."

She smiled at his answer. "Good."

They did not talk to each other after that. They still enjoyed their silences. Still, it was nice to know that they could talk, if there ever came a need.

Though she didn't know it, they went to the same school. He was mostly a loner, not-outgoing, and unpopular, while she was one of the school's queens. Her friends were all as popular as her, and his were as loyal as the day is long. Both on either sides of the line dividing the school.

On February 14, Valentine's Day, the school's best couple, Kory Anders and Xavier Redd were spending lunchtime together in the cafeteria. Victor Stone and his girlfriend, Karen Beecher were as strong as ever after three years, while Wally West hit on all the girls like usual. The school's weirdest couple, Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth were arguing as usual while Janessa Hex and Dick Grayson looked as bored and sarcastic as usual in their corner table. Of course, Kory's thought kept drifting back to the sunsets, and Dick was watching Kory laugh with a small, love-sick smile on his lips.

"You'll never get her, Dick," Janessa spoke softly. "I don't know what happened to you, but ever since school started, you've been crazy about her. Why? I thought you hated girls like that."

He shrugged lightly. "I can't say, 'Nessa. I just got to know her and fell in love with that person." He flushed bright red as he realized his mistake in that sentence.

Gar stared at him, stunned. "Dude. You think you're in love with the head cheerleader?"

Dick shook his head, flustered. "I just... I don't know..."

"It's okay, Dick," Rachel soothed. "She's no worse than Gar." Dick cracked a smile as Gar shouted his outrage.

He sighed again. "It doesn't matter. How many days 'till Friday?"

"Three," they all replied, deadpanned. He blushed slightly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Suddenly a loud slap echoed through the cafeteria. The four spun around to see Kory standing up, panting slightly and a red mark on Xavier's cheek. Dick winced as his heart both lifted at the idea of her possible freedom and sank at the look on her face.

"Baby, I can explain-" Xavier started, but Kory interrupted.

"No, Xavier! I don't want to hear what more your lying mouth has to say! How could you? And with my sister?" She said this with a sob that almost made Dick want to cry.

Xavier opened and closed his mouth, trying to find another excuse.

Kory stood tall as she said, "No more, Redd. We. Are. Through." Then her self-control broke and she began to run. Dick suddenly stood up, and caught her in his arms. She began to struggle against him and he felt his heart break at her sorrow.

"Shh..." he soothed, rubbing her back in circular motions. "It's me. I don't want to hurt you. We're friends, remember?" Somehow she seemed to identify his voice with her sunset friend and began to sob into his shoulder. He stroked her hair, and lead her to a nearby chair, placing her on his lap. The whole room stared at the two of them until Dick growled at them.

"Hey, Dick? Is that your Friday friend?" Gar asked timidly.

Dick smiled softly. "Yeah, she is."

Xavier frowned suddenly at this admission and stomped over to Dick and Kory.

"What do you mean by that? Has she been cheat-"

"Oh, shut up, Redd! She's above that, unlike you." The room gasped at Dick's words. Kory looked up at Dick timidly, and in awe. No one ever stood up to Xavier Redd. Especially not a nobody like whoever he was.

"Who are you, to tell _me_ what to do?!" he growled at Dick.

"I beat you up in kindergarten because of Rae, grade 4 over Gar, and grade 8 over Janessa. And you lost. Every. Single. Time. If I have to, I'll fight over Kory too."

Xavier's face screwed up in anger and disbelief. "I don't bel-"

"And if that isn't enough, I'll have my dad fire yours. You might know him. He's Bruce Wayne." Dick frowned at the amazement of the other students. "What, you thought there was two Dick Graysons? Phht, you people are idiots. And you," he directed to Xavier, "are a coward."

Xavier's nose flared up and he charged at Dick, but was stopped by Gar, Wally, and Victor. "Back off man. It's your own fault, cheating on our Kory," Victor said, with hints of hatred.

"All Dick's doing is being a friend, which is more than you've ever been," Wally sneered.

"Yeah dude," Gar added. "Everyone knows you only went out with her 'cause she's hot. Dick likes her soul."

"I doubt Redd even has one," Raven said evenly from her place on the table. Dick stood up, with Kory still in his arms.

"I'll only say this once. Back off." Xavier glared at Dick, while Dick held his gaze. Suddenly, Xavier scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man. She's not worth it. You'll never get in bed with her," he said, making motion to Kory, who shrunk back. Dick growled at him.

"Leave. _Now_." Xavier turned about and stalked out of the room, with everyone's eyes on him. Dick sank back into the chair, and gave Kory a quick squeeze. "I don't know what you saw in him."

"Nor do I," she admitted, shaking her head. "I believe I know why I like Fridays so much now." She smiled up at him. "Thank you." She then turned to her and Dick's friends. "Thank you all." They all grinned good naturally.

"C'mon, I'll get you out of here," Dick said, picking her up again.

"But, it is only lunchtime!" Kori gasped.

He shrugged. "So?" Then, seeing her frown, sighed. "I'll take you to the library, all right?" She nodded happily, and lay her head on his shoulder. He walked out of the room throwing over his shoulder the words, "Wally, if you like Janessa that much, just ask her out. She likes you too."

Kory giggled as she heard, 'Really?' and 'Dick, I'm gonna kill you!'.

Dick grinned cheekily. "She won't. I'm the only person with an indoors and outdoors pool. I'll be fine." She laughed again at that, and sighed contentedly. He gazed down at her small form and smiled softly to himself, as his feet took them to the place where silence was welcome, and thus, were they.

-END-


End file.
